Chinese Attractions
by k-tiraam
Summary: Rei and Takao are on their way to Rei's hometown in China. But as they are there, it seems that more troubles are on its way for them. /A sequel to 'Beautiful Stranger'-fic./AU/Rei x female!Takao and hints of Rai & Mao/Complete/new pen name!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade_ and its characters are property of Aoki Takao, BBProject, TV Tokyo, etc. I do not own any of them. Also, I do not make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! No need to sue me. **I only own the idea of this story, but not the characters in it.**

**Writer's note:** Here I am, again with a new **_Beyblade_**-fic! First of all, I would like to thank all the reviewers of _"Beautiful Stranger"_-fic! Glad to know that you liked reading the fic and that there are Rei x Takao-fans as well! Yay! 

Another thing: Takao **is** Tyson, Tyson **is** Takao! There was someone who thought the previous fic as a Rei x OC-fic and I would like to correct the misunderstanding. No, it was NOT a Rei x OC; it was a Rei x **Takao-as-a-girl** fic! So is this one. Takao (Tyson) has been changed into a GIRL by this author! (I hope Aoki-sama won't kill me for this…) 

**Pairings:** Rei + female!Takao / Mao (Mariah) + Rei 

**Rating: T**

**Category: AU, short multi-parted fic, drama, romance, WaFF**

**Fiction note:** This is TOTALLY an AU fic; no Beyblading, no Beybladers. Only its characters are in it. A sequel to "Beautiful Stranger"-fic. Rei and Takao are on their way to Rei's hometown in China. But as they are there, it seems that more troubles are on its way for them…

* * *

A Beyblade AU Fanfiction 

**"Chinese Attractions" **

Part I 

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2005

* * *

It had already been more than two months from Rei's decision to stay with Takao, who had finally found an apartment of her own to live in. At first, Hitoshi – Takao's older brother – was against the idea of having Rei as Takao's roommate. But after a lot of shouting and arguing, Hitoshi gave up and let Rei be Takao's roommate… for now. (Talk about the paranoid and overprotective brother…) 

"Rei, what do ya got there?" Takao peeked over Rei's shoulder, behind the sofa. 

"Huh? Oh! A letter from home." The Chinese man answered as he began to read the letter in his hands. 

Takao's curiosity took over. "Oh? A letter? What does it say?" 

"Nothing much, some news from my hometown and my family wanted to know when I will return home…" 

"Do you miss China, Rei?" 

Rei exhaled deeply and sat back. "A little." Takao didn't look so convinced with her eyebrow up. "Okay, a **lot**. I've stayed here, in Japan, much longer than I should have. And tell you the truth, I like living here. It's like it had become a second home to me." 

Takao thoughtfully looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "Well, why don't you go and visit your family then? I don't mind if you want to go there. Believe me… I know how it feels to be away from the family for long time…" 

Rei nodded understandingly. He did know what she was talking about – her former boyfriend, Masato, had kept Takao away from her family. But thanks to Rei's help, she managed to cut loose from Masato's possessive spider web – for good. 

"Rei? Are you awake? Reeeiii…?" Takao's hand waved in front of Rei's face. 

"W-Wha?" 

Takao grinned widely. "You were deep in your thoughts." 

"I was? Sorry. Did you say something?" 

"I just asked that, don't you want to go see your friends and family in China? No one's stopping you from going there." 

_'If only you knew, Takao… if only you knew…'_ Rei thought about it for few minutes and then smiled at the midnight-blue haired woman next to him. "You know what? Maybe I will. It would be nice to see them again." 

Takao stood up, smiling back at him. "Good then. I'll help you out and—" 

"Why don't you come with me?" Rei's voice cut in, making Takao to look at him in surprise. 

"Nani?" 

"Now who was in deep thoughts?" Rei teased, "I said: why don't you come with me, to China? I'm sure that my family would like to meet you. After all, I've told them a lot about you in my letters and phone calls." 

Takao blushed lightly. "W-what did you tell them…?" 

"Nothing much. Just you being my friend and that how we met…" 

Takao felt both relieved and disappointed when Rei said that; she didn't know why she felt disappointed from it. 

"Wait a minute. You want **me** to come along?" 

"Sure, why not? I mean, you once told me that you wanted to travel and this is your chance." Rei had his elbow on a sofa's armrest as he leaned onto his hand, widely grinning. "Or do you still need your brother's permission to fly with me to China?" The Chinese man teased her, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Takao's face turned red from annoyance. "No! I don't! I can make my own decisions!" Rei laughed at her reactions. "What are you laughing about? Rei!" 

Rei sprung up quickly from the sofa and ran way from Takao's fists, still laughing at her. 

As soon as Rei's laughter stopped and Takao calmed down; Rei made a quick phone call to his family and told them of his plans. When Rei finished his phone call, Takao had already phoned to the Tokyo's airport checking place with her cell phone. Asking for the time of next flight to China and asked for two tickets. The lady luck was smiling above them; the next flight to China leaves the day after tomorrow before the noon. 

After all that was done, they began to pack. 

When the appointed day arrived, Takao called to her family that she was leaving. Her father and grandfather were okay with it, but Hitoshi wasn't. He tried to stop her from going but it was too late for that, since they already had reserved the tickets, not to mention they were already at the airport, about to enter into the airplane. (She did that on purpose, so Hitoshi – in the end – had no choice but to accept his defeat.) 

Rei sweatdropped: he had to admire Takao's way of handling her brother. At least it worked.

* * *

The flight wasn't too long and they finally arrived to Hong Kong International Airport, from where they will have to travel in a bus to go to Rei's hometown. The bus was full of people; children, grown-ups and elders. And it was rather stuffy for Takao's liking. Rei seemed to be gotten used to it. 

"Rei—Uff!" Takao was pushed over by one the passengers in the bus, "Rei, didn't you say that your hometown is located somewhere away from the big cities and closer to the country and mountains?" 

"That's right. We will have to stop at the next town soon and then we will have to go there by a horse-drawn vehicle." 

"Sou ka?" 

Rei nodded. 

Takao sighed, and was yet again pushed over by someone. "Hey!" 

Rei chuckled quietly and took a hold of Takao's hand, making her sit on his lap. This sort of action made the young woman blush with a darker hue of red. "There. Is that better?" 

Unable to say a word, Takao nodded 'yes' and sat down on Rei's lap comfortably. She remained on Rei's lap for the rest of the journey. Some hours later, Rei told her that they were approaching to the town he mentioned and they had to get out. 

Takao was more than glad to be out of the bus – all her muscles were tensed. So were Rei's. They decided to walk around the small town before looking for a horse-drawn vehicle or something close to that, to continue with their journey.

* * *

_"Thank you for your ride, sir."_ Rei thanked in Chinese the man who gave them a ride on his vehicle. 

_"My pleasure lad. You and your lady there take care now."_

Rei blushed at the older man's words. _'"My lady"? Good thing that Takao doesn't know Chinese so well… How humiliating it would be…'_

The man urged his horse to move on; back to where they came from, and leaving Rei and Takao on a path which led to the mountains. Takao moaned in pain once again; she thought the bus ride was awkward but it seemed the horse ride was even worse! Her butt and lower back were a bit sore even though she **didn't** ride on the back of the horse itself! 

"Hey, are you okay, Takao?" 

"Gimme a minute and I'll be fine…" Takao moaned in pain, rubbing the lower back. Rei sighed in sympathy; he sat next her and began to rub her back for her. Takao hummed in bliss as the pain started to fade away. 

"Better?" 

"Unh! Much better! Thanks Rei!" 

"You're welcome," Rei smiled, "Well, we're here. My home…" Rei pointed at the town before them. Takao lifted her head to take a look at it and couldn't help but the gasp at the sight of it. It was a beautiful sight; nothing like Tokyo, far from it. There were ancient buildings, new ones as well, a huge and beautifully built temple in the center of the town. Rei's hometown seemed to be a nice balance between nature, ancient and modern time technology – not overly done. 

"Wow…" 

"It's something to look at all day long, eh?" Rei smiled. 

"Yeah… This is incredible! I've never seen anything like this before! How old those buildings are? They look like they are about thousands years old!" 

Rei chuckled; _'Takao's passion for ancient histories and buildings…'_ "You guessed their age right, Takao. They are about 2000 years old. We are the offspring of an ancient people and we've been living most of our lives here, away from the others… because… we're too different from the others." 

Takao looked at him. "I remember you telling me that you are _nekojins_ and in the old days, most the Chinese people feared of you because what you are." 

"That's correct. But nowadays, they just think of us nothing more than a legend. If they do see us elsewhere, they just think of us as some sort of people with a weird taste for "fashion" and respect our ancestors." 

Takao giggled at the face Rei made when he told her what the people of these days thought of _nekojins_. 

A hand was held out for her and Takao looked at the owner of the hand in surprise. Rei was gently smiling at her. "Shall we go?" 

At first, Takao didn't know what to do, but then she took Rei's hand and let the Chinese man led the way to the town ahead of them. The whole time, Rei held on Takao's hand, and either of them didn't notice it. 

As they were walking through the town, heading to Rei's home, someone was calling out for Rei's name behind them. Both of them turned to look behind and they saw another _nekojin_ running at them, with dark spiky hair with a ponytail on his neck (the hair-style remained Takao a bit of a male lion's mane). He had amber colored eyes and was wearing Chinese clothes with the colors of yellow, green, red and brown. 

_"Rei!"_ The dark haired man gasped out after running to Rei and Takao. _"You're back! It's good to see you again!"_ He spoke in Chinese. 

_"Rai!"_ Rei took a hold of the dark haired man's shoulder with his free hand, greeting his friend from his childhood. _"It's good to see you too, Rai, my friend! How've you been?"_

_"Same old, same old. Nothing much had happened around here since you left to explore the world."_ Rai noticed Takao standing next to Rei and also noticed them holding hands. Rai chuckled with a teasing glint in his amber eyes. _"Who is she? Is she your girlfriend or something…?"_

_"Eh?"_ Rei looked at where Rai was looking at, and blushed. Takao did the same as she noticed where Rei was looking at. Both of them quickly let go of each other's hand, blushing furiously. 

_"Is she the reason why you didn't come home as you originally planned out?"_ Rai asked with a humor in his voice. 

_"Um, well… I, err…"_ Rei stammered. Rai laughed at Rei's reaction. _"Grr! Rai!"_

Rai laughed for a moment before turning his attention back to Rei. _"Aren't you going to introduce me to your lady-friend there?"_

Rei grumbled but did as he was requested to. "Takao, meet my childhood friend and brother-in-all-but-blood, Rai." Rei said in Japanese before switching back to Chinese, _"Rai, this is Takao. A **friend** of mine from Tokyo."_

"You didn't need to introduce her to me in Chinese, Rei. You aren't the only one who knows Japanese as well," Rai chuckled. "But anyway, it's nice to meet you, Takao." 

"Err, nice to meet you too, Rai-san." Takao bowed a bit to greet. 

"So, how long are you planning to be here, Rei? I'm guessing that you will go back to Japan after visiting here." 

"Hmm… about a week or two… What do you think, Takao?" 

"Sounds fine to me." 

"Do you have a place to stay at?" Rai asked. 

"Yeah, I called my mom and asked her if we could stay with her and dad. I'm guessing that my landlord must have sold out my apartment to another resident…" Rei rubbed his neck. 

"Well, actually, the landlord didn't sell your apartment…" 

"Oh? How come? I've been away for at least a year or so..." Rei blinked in puzzlement. 

"You see…" 

_"Rai! You jerk! Where did you ran off to?"_ A voice called out in the middle of people. Not just any voice, a woman's voice. Soon after the shout, a young woman with pink hair tied into a high ponytail and wearing pink and white Chinese clothes (designed for women) appeared to them, gasping and panting heavily. She had the same eye-color as Rei's – golden. Behind her, were two other young men, following her. One was much smaller than Takao and the other was like a giant in Takao's eyes. 

"…Mao moved into your apartment to take care of it while you were away." 

Rei sweatdropped nervously. "Oh." 

_"Rai! Why did you run away like that! You promised me to help with cleaning up Rei's--!"_ The woman, Mao gasped in startled as she saw Rei standing there before Rai. _"Rei! You're back! You came back!"_ Without a warning, Mao jumped at Rei, wrapping her arms around him, making Rei let out a tiny and startled 'eep'-sound from his lips. 

_"M-Mao! Calm down!"_ Rei tried to stop Mao from squeezing the life out of him. 

_"I can't believe that you're back! This is wonderful!"_ Mao kept on saying, not paying attention what Rei was saying or at the people around her. Especially Takao, who was starting to feel a bit annoyed of her behavior. More than a bit annoyed. 

Rai finally had enough of this and growled. _"Mao! Stop fooling around! The people are watching us!"_

Mao was about to retort back at Rai, but it was then she noticed the people staring at her. The pink haired Chinese woman blushed furiously and let go of Rei – who was gasping for air. Also, it was then when Mao noticed Takao standing next to Rei. 

_"Who is she?"_ Mao bluntly asked, frowning at the midnight-blue haired woman. 

_"Huh?"_ Rei looked at her in puzzlement. _"Oh! She's my friend from Japan, Takao. I asked her to come with me to visit here."_ "Takao, this is Mao," Rei nodded at the pink-haired woman. "And those two behind her, are Gao," Rei pointed at the taller of the two and then are the smaller one. "And Kiki." 

"Um, hello." Takao smiled at them. The two other men greeted back at her, but Mao kept on staring at her. 

_'I really don't like the way she stares at me…'_ Takao thought, some-what feeling being threatened. But why, she didn't know. Takao shooed the thought of being threatened and smiled kindly at the newcomers. 

"Hi." Mao finally managed to say with the tone of boredom. But when Mao turned her attention back to Rei, she was smiling and happy. Takao sweatdropped at the sudden change of Mao's mood – now she knew for sure that the Chinese woman didn't like her. Again, a question "why" popped into Takao's mind. 

_"Rei, are you going to stay at your apartment? I will make you some home-cooking!"_ Mao sweet-talked to the blackish-purple haired _nekojin_. 

_"Actually, Takao and I were going to my parents' place and stay with them…"_ Rei took a hold of Takao's hand again – to which Takao blushed. _"And we're better get going before my mom starts wondering where we are. But we'll be seeing you soon!"_ "Takao," Rei turned back to his Japanese friend, "Let's get going. I bet that you want to rest after the exhausting trip to here… I know that I need a good rest now." 

"Um, sure." Takao answered as Rei leaded her away from his childhood friends. "It was nice meeting you! I hope I'll see you again!" 

"It was nice to meet you too, Takao! Rei! Don't you go hiding yourself from us!" Rai shouted after the two of them. 

Rei laughed at Rai's words. "I won't, Rai! I won't! See yah!" 

Takao waved at Rei's friends as Rei led the way to his parent's house. 

Finally they arrived to his parents' home, with his mother greeting them by the door. Rei's mother was overjoyed to see her only son after a long year and hugged him with tears of joy running by her slightly withered face. Despite of her age, she looked much younger than she really was. 

Seeing the happy family reunion, Takao felt like she was disturbing their happiness. Rei noticed her looking embarrassed; he took her hand again after hugging his mother. He smiled at her encouragingly. Rei's mother, Mrs. Kon, observed the two of them and smiled secretly at how her son's treated the Japanese woman. Now that she looked at them, they seem to clueless of their own behaviors toward each other. Ah, the youth, but she decided not to get involve what was going on between them too much. They had to realize it by themselves. 

Mrs. Kon invited them into the house and showed Takao the room where she will stay in, just next to Rei's room. Takao thanked the older woman and went to inside. The room was breathtaking and beautifully decorated; with Chinese paintings hanging on the walls. 

The midnight-blue haired woman sighed as she placed her things to the floor. She smiled widely, thinking that she was going to enjoy being here. 

She had no ideas that by staying here may change her life. 

**To be continued…**   
Next: Chinese Attractions – Part II

* * *

**Translations:**

**1. nani? ** what?   
**2. sou ka? ** is that so?   
**3. unh! (intoning going up) ** yeah!   
**4. nekojin ** cat-people.   
**5. –san ** polite suffix for "Mr.", "Mrs." or "Miss".

* * *

First draft: June 30 – July 12, 2005   
Re-checked: August 02, 2005

* * *

**After talk:** Ack. No matter how I planned to make a one-shot fic out of this, it STILL became a short multi-parted fic:mumbles: It was becoming too long… Oh well, keep on reading!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade_ and its characters are property of Aoki Takao, BBProject, TV Tokyo, etc. I do not own any of them. Also, I do not make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! No need to sue me. **I only own the idea of this story, but not the characters in it.**

**Writer's note:** Here's the second part! Enjoy! (Wow, am I good with words at the moment…) 

**Pairings:** Rei + female!Takao / Mao (Mariah) + Rei 

**Rating: T**

**Category: AU, short multi-parted fic, drama, romance, WaFF**

**Fiction note:** This is TOTALLY an AU fic; no Beyblading, no Beybladers. Only its characters are in it. A sequel to "Beautiful Stranger"-fic. Rei and Takao are on their way to Rei's hometown in China. But as they are there, it seems that more troubles are on its way for them… 

**Warning:** Dear Mao-fans. Let me remind you that I like Mao as well, but for the sake of this fic, our beloved pink-haired lady _nekojin_ will be "slightly" OOC. Nasty even… So, no killing this unworthy lady-author.

* * *

A Beyblade AU Fanfiction 

**"Chinese Attractions" **

Part II 

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2005

* * *

"Rei, your hometown is so amazing!" Takao exclaimed as her eyes were wide with wonder and curiosity. 

This was Takao's the third day in China and so far, she loved being there. It was her archeologist nature and curiosity that took over as they walked on streets. Rei was by her side, laughing softly. His friend was so adorable. Not only the way she was acting but also the way she **looked** in those Chinese clothes, which were given to her by Rei's mother. They looked perfect on her. 

Takao was wearing a short-sleeved shirt that was colors of cool blue, blue and darker blue. On her shirt, there was a multi-colored dragon-design as if flying across her shirt from her right hip to her left shoulder. The knee-lengthened pants were black as was her narrow "belt", as a finishing touch for her outfit. 

Her midnight-blue has been done into a bun, with tiny, silver flowers sticking out of it. 

Rei sighed: his mother just loved dressing up girls and she did great job on Takao. The Chinese _nekojin_ looked at the Japanese beauty next to him; **really** great job. She looked beautiful. 

"Rei? Are you awake? I've been trying to get your attention for a while!" Takao pouted at the tall man. 

Rei blushed. "Y-you've? Sorry, my mind wandered somewhere else." _'Yeah, on you.'_

"Mou!" 

"Now, now… no need to loose your head," Rei calmed the petite woman down. "Now then, did you want something?" 

"I just wanted to know about something. Are you getting ready for a festival or something? Now that I looked around a bit, I noticed all these decorations all over the streets!" 

"In matter of fact, yes. We are planning to hold a festival to honor our ancestors of old time and thanking their spirits for creating our home." 

"Wow." Takao looked at Rei with amazement. "I can't wait to see the festival! That is…" Takao fidgeted with her fingers thoughtfully, "If we're staying here that long…" 

Rei laughed. "Of course we'll be here!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "The festival is on Friday, that's about two days away from now! We won't be going back to Japan until next Monday!" 

"Oh." Takao blushed not only at her own silliness but also at Rei's closeness. Lately, she has been doing that a lot – blushing and feeling a bit "weird" whenever Rei was close to her. But still; she liked having Rei close to her. 

"C'mon! Let's head back home. Mom must be waiting for us by now," Rei took her hand and led her back to Rei's home. 

They have been doing that a lot as well, holding their hands as if it was something familiar to them. Also it meant a lot for someone who has been following them for some time, hiding in shadows. A flash of pink was seen from those shadows, before it vanished into the dark allies.

* * *

_"Mother! We're back!"_ Rei shouted out as they entered. 

"Rei, I will go to check on my digital camera to see if there's enough space to take pictures of the up-coming festival." 

"Alright then. I'll go see if mom's somewhere around here…" 

Takao smiled and gave a gentle squeeze to Rei's hand (without knowing it herself) before letting go of it and going to her room. While Takao was in her room, Rei went to look for her mother, who was currently at the kitchen, making them dinner. 

_"Hello mother. What's for dinner?"_

_"Oh, it's something eatable that you'll enjoy."_ Mrs. Kon chuckled. 

_"Of course it will be, mother. It's made by you,"_ Rei kissed his mother on her cheek. _"You need any help?"_

_"Yes. Could you stir that while I'm chopping the vegetables?"_ Mrs. Kon pointed at the noodles in the pot. 

_"Sure thing mother."_

_"So,"_ Mrs. Kon began, _"how was your day with Takao?"_

_"Er, it went well. Takao loves being here. It's like a dream come true for her to see other places. She hasn't been able to travel around because of her school. (Also because of couple of other things that had happened to her… not to mention her older brother…)"_

As Rei was telling her about their day at the town, Mrs. Kon observed him and how he became overjoyed as he talked about the midnight-blue haired lady-friend. His golden eyes shone with happiness and he always smiled when Takao was in presence. He was always touching her and holding her hand wherever they went to. 

Her darling baby-boy was in love – but the saddest thing was, he hadn't realized it yet. The same was with Takao also. Hopefully, they will soon realize their feelings for each other. Besides, she **really** wanted to be a grandmother already! With lot and lot of beautiful grandchildren.

* * *

Rai was about to go home when suddenly he bumped into Mao, who was looking a bit upset over something. The pink haired young woman quickly apologized and went on her way. Or at least, **tried**, that was until Rai grabbed onto her arm to stop her. 

_"Mao? What's wrong? Why are you upset?"_

Mao sighed, not really in mood to answer. But knowing Rai, she knew that he wouldn't let her go until she had answered to him. _"It's… nothing, Rai. Nothing at all. I got upset over a little thing and I need to be alone for a while."_

_"I don't believe you."_ Rai bluntly stated, staring at Mao whose pink bangs that were covering her eyes from him. _"Please Mao, tell me…"_

_"It's really none of your concern, Rai!"_ Mao angrily turned around to face him, with her teary golden eyes. _"Please, leave me alone! I won't let that, that **little girl** take away my--!"_ Mao's hand slapped over her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. Rai, himself, was as shocked as she was, but not as much though, when he heard her words. 

_"Mao…"_

The _nekojin_ woman slightly shook her head before she freed herself from Rai's grip and ran away. Leaving dumbstruck Rai behind, watching her go with sadness in his amber eyes. _'You're still after Rei, huh? I'm afraid that… he's beyond your reach now.'_ Rai exhaled. _'Even **before** he went to travel around the world.'_

Rai shook his head in disappointed and went home, hoping that Mao wouldn't do any foolishness; to get back at Takao for "stealing" Rei's attention from the pink haired woman. 

Far from Rai, Mao kept on going, tears of determination and frustration falling from her eyes. Where she was going? To a special place that was located by the running river. She and Rei used to go to watch fireflies when they were kids. It was one place where she could go to, whenever she wanted to be left alone to think things through. 

Especially about what she should do to get that little Japanese minx away from **her** Rei? She had had it up to her ears about her! And the way Rei talked to her **and** about her! 

She must put a stop to it!

* * *

The day for the festival had arrived, and the house of Kon was full of excitement, joy and busy people. Rei and his father were gathering up the fireworks for the festival night. Rei's father himself had done the fireworks and he was the firework expert. Rei's aunts, uncles and cousins also were in the house, helping them out with the foods and games. 

While they were busy with their stuff, Mrs. Kon (Rei's mother) was helping Takao out with the clothes she had chosen for Takao to wear for her first festival in China. Rei was curious about it and had wanted to see it, but was shooed away by his mother. Rei's mother told him that he will see her, once they have arrived to the festival later on. (Of course, Rei felt a bit down after hearing that, but did as he was told to; waited.) 

The missed Japanese guest was fidgeting before the mirror while Rei's mother was brushing her long hair. "Are you sure that I can borrow this dress? I mean that…" 

"Oh, do not worry, my dear." Mrs. Kon assured with her clumsy Japanese skill. "You look wonderful! Rei will love it!" 

Takao blushed and tried to hide her face from Mrs. Kon but it was no use since her head was held up. 

"No, no, no! Hair not ready yet!" 

"Ah! Sorry!" Takao sputtered. 

"That's alright, dear." Mrs. Kon calmed her down and continued with Takao's hair. Mrs. Kon wanted this day to be unforgettable for her son and possible daughter-in-law, if the things go as she had planned out.

* * *

_"Where are they?"_ Rei asked his father, which was the fifteenth time already. He was dressed into black pants and a long sleeved silvery-white shirt, with a tiny, green and yellow tiger embroidered on the left side of his chest. His hair was in its usual ponytail and his red Ying and Yang bandanna on its place to keep his bangs away from his eyes. 

Mr. Kon (who was like an older version of Rei, except for his short, graying hair) shook his head at his son's impatience. 

_"Calm down, Rei. When your mother says they will be here, then they **will** be here. Besides, the festival had hardly begun, so there's still plenty of time." _

"Yeah, I know but…" 

"You miss your lady-friend already, huh?" Rei's father smirked with a sly look. 

Rei's cheeks gained a pink hue. _"F-father!"_

Mr. Kon laughed at his son's flustered face. _"Don't look so embarrassed, son. It's quite obvious that you've feelings for her, and NOT as being a friend to her. I've seen you looking at her with those same eyes that I used to look at your mother when I fell in love with her."_ Mr. Kon clapped his hand over Rei's left shoulder. _"Son, you should tell her, or else you will regret for **not** telling her. Takao is a great woman, even after getting to know her in short time. Follow your feelings, son."_

The younger nekojin looked thoughtful for a moment and didn't look at his father. Once done with thinking, Rei slowly nodded at his father's words. _"You're right father. I'd these feelings for Takao since I met her and got to know her in Tokyo… but… I've been afraid of telling her about them. It seemed too soon for me, and for her." _

"I understand, son." 

After done with the "father and son"-talk, Rei went to look around a bit, hoping to see Takao and his mother. Instead of finding them, he found Rai, Gao, Kiki and Mao heading to his way. 

_"Rei!"_ Mao cheerfully waved at the purple-black haired youth, as she walked faster with the rest of the gang following behind her. 

Mao was dressed into a short-sleeved, pink dress with white, red and magenta embroidered butterflies on her collar and by the slits of the dress. The guys (Rai, Gao and Kiki) were dressed into their finest clothes as well. Rai dressed into black and yellow, on the back of his shirt was a yellow-orange lion. Gao, in a dark green shirt and black pants. Last, but not least, Kiki was wearing greenish-blue shirt with thin, white embroideries on his sleeves and collar. 

_"Hey you guys, you made it!" _

"Of course we would, dummy." Rai snorted. _"We wouldn't miss this for the world!"_

Rei grinned. _"Guess not!"_

Mao looked around and behind Rei for someone. _"Where's your Japanese 'friend', Rei?"_

_"Takao?"_ Rei raised his eyebrow at the pink-haired woman. _"She will be here with my mother soon enough. Or so my mother said they would be…"_ Rei scratched the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. 

_"Oh?"_ Mao hid her sly smile behind her fan. _"Well then, why not looking around a bit with **us**, Rei?" _

"Huh? O-oh! I really think I should wait for Takao so we could go together…" 

Mao waved her fan without a worry. _"Nonsense! I don't think that your mother don't mind keeping her some company for little while! C'mon, Rei! We haven't been together in **ages**!"_ Mao wrapped her arm around Rei's, pulling him to other direction. 

_"Eh! B-but, Mao!"_

Rai watched Mao dragging reluctant Rei with her, trying to figure out Mao's intentions. Few days ago and on a day when Rei came back, Rai had noticed Mao's strange behavior around Takao and Rei. How Mao reacted when Rei introduced Takao to them and at Rei's own behavior around Takao. The dark-haired nekojin knew Mao very well and knew about her childhood crush on Rei, and her hopes of becoming Rei's wife. But he also knew Rei as well as he knew Mao, and the saddest thing was, his brother-in-all-but-blood only thought of Mao as a friend and nothing more. 

Rai sighed deeply; he just hoped that Mao won't do anything stupid to hurt anyone. But the look on Mao's face told him otherwise; she was up to something.

* * *

Takao walked with Mrs. Kon through the festival; looking awed and being captured by the beauty of the festival. It reminded her of the Japanese festivals and yet, it was different from them. 

"You like, yes?" Mrs. Kon asked. 

"Oh yes… this is amazing! Everything here looks so… wonderful!" 

Mrs. Kon chuckled. "And you look wonderful as well, dear." 

Indeed. 

Actually, Takao looked beautiful, dressed into a red sleeveless dress, which reached almost to her ankles and has double slits. In front of the dress, was a hand-embroidered white, golden and pink roses. And with the dress, Takao had a white (with embroidered white roses) shawl to keep her warm from the chilly night. The shoes she was wearing were also red, matching with her dress. Takao midnight-blue hair was done in a bun, only that there was two braids hanging out from the bun. And there was a red rose in her bun. 

"You look beautiful also, Mrs. Kon." Takao told the older woman. 

"Ah, my dear. It is **you** who will shine like the stars in the nightly sky today." Mrs. Kon nudged and winked at the Japanese woman. "Men had been staring at you all the time." 

Takao blushed and slowly looked around. Yes, she could see some of the younger men (also few older men) staring at her. It only caused her blush grow redder. 

"But, we look for Rei, yes?" 

"Wha? Oh yeah, Rei. I wonder where they are…?" 

"Oh, probably at our old place, which is our regular place year after year." Mrs. Kon told her and led the way. They were in luck, on their way there, Mrs. Kon and Takao saw the familiar figure from the far with a long ponytail. "Ah, there's Rei now. Looks like he got company…" 

"So it seems. Hey, Rei! Reeeiii!" Takao waved at him as the said man began to look around to locate the caller. When he finally saw his mother and Takao, his golden lit up in delight. As Rei was about to answer to her call, he had a good look at Takao and his eyes went wide. Rei couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at his Japanese friend (slash lover-to-be). His mother had done great job on her, she looked breathtaking. 

Rei's friends turned to look at the direction he was looking at and all of them gaped at the approaching beauty. Kiki let out a low whistle while Gao stopped eating. Rai, on the other hand, was speechless for a second, but little by little, his face gained a sly look and he took a glance at his friend. Yep, just as he thought; his friend had fallen – hard. From the look on Mao's face, the pink Chinese woman didn't like it and tried her best to regain Rei's attention to her. It was useless, though. 

"Takao," Rei gently removed Mao's hand off his arm, "You look… great. I-I mean, wonderful!" Rei's face turned red. 

Takao blushed as well, "Arigatou… you know, this is a first dress I've ever wore, after my mom's death." 

"Really? Well, you look beautiful in it…" Rei told her, scratching his neck in embarrassment. 

"You look great also." Takao smiled, fidgeting with the corner of her shawl. 

"You, you!" Mao pushed her away to Takao. "You stay away from Rei!" 

"Eeh!" Takao stepped back from angered Mao. 

"You heard me, you **slut**!" Mao pushed Takao away from Rei – almost causing Takao to fall down. "You keep your slutty hands off **my** Rei!" 

Takao's eyes widened from the command and she stared at Mao in disbelief. "NANI!" 

**To be continued…**   
Next: Chinese Attractions – Part III

* * *

**Translations:**

**1. nekojin ** cat-people.   
**2. mou ** a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; "drat", "rats", "geez", "gawd".   
**3. arigatou ** thanks   
**4. nani! ** what!

* * *

First draft: July 13 – July 25, 2005   
Re-checked: August 02, 2005

* * *

**After talk:** (…) It sure took me long to finish this part as well… I'm turning lazy again.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade_ and its characters are property of Aoki Takao, BBProject, TV Tokyo, etc. I do not own any of them. Also, I do not make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! No need to sue me. **I only own the idea of this story, but not the characters in it.**

**Writer's note:** Third and hopefully the LAST part of this fic! I don't know if I will write one more sequel after this one… what do you think? 

**Pairings:** Rei x female!Takao / Mao (Mariah) + Rei / hints of Rai (Lee) + Mao 

**Rating: T**

**Category: AU, short multi-parted fic, drama, romance, WaFF**

**Fiction note:** This is TOTALLY an AU fic; no Beyblading, no Beybladers. Only its characters are in it. A sequel to "Beautiful Stranger"-fic. Rei and Takao are on their way to Rei's hometown in China. But as they are there, it seems that more troubles are on its way for them… 

**Warning:** Dear Mao-fans. Let me remind you that I like Mao as well, but for the sake of this fic, our beloved pink-haired lady _nekojin_ will be "slightly" OOC. Nasty even… So, no killing this unworthy lady-author.

* * *

A Beyblade AU Fanfiction 

**"Chinese Attractions" **

Part III 

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2005

* * *

Takao clenched her teeth together, frowning at the glaring Chinese woman before her. A slut? Slut! Her! "What did you just call me--!" 

"Mao--! What're you---?" Rei tried to collect his thoughts from what was happening around him. But his mother came between. 

_"Aiyaaah! Mao! What're you saying!"_ Mrs. Kon cut in, asking the question Rei was about to ask. 

_"I'm telling that, that little **slut** away from my_ Rei!" Mao hissed like an angered cat at Takao "I've known Rei since childhood and I've **loved** him ever since we were kids!" 

"**Your** Rei? Mao! Rei's not a **thing** to own!" Rai stepped in, not believing what Mao was saying. 

_"Back off, Rai! This doesn't concern you!" _

"Oh, yes it does, Mao! When it comes to Rei, it concerns me as well!" 

Takao was starting to get annoyed – **really** annoyed. "I may not understand **all** the things what you're saying, but I **do** understand the **tone** of your voice! And I don't like it!" 

"Takao…" Rei stepped forward Takao, but Mao stopped him by taking a hold of his arm. 

"Oh, really? It's because I don't **like** you at all! I don't like it how you've wrapped your little fingers around my husband-to-be!" Mao screamed at Takao's face, only making Takao madder at the pink-haired _nekojin_. 

"Your husband-to-be!" Takao screamed back at her. 

"Mao! You stop this right now!" Rei finally found his voice and freed himself from Mao. 

Mao gaped at him. "Rei…?" 

"Stop it! Rai's right; I'm not a **thing** to own and Takao hasn't stole me away from you! I wasn't **yours** in the first place! I don't know what gave you that idea. But know this Mao, I do love you as a **friend**, but I'm not **in** love with you." Rei calmly explained to Mao who was now crying from the rejection and the humiliation. "I'm sorry, I really am." 

Rei turned to look at Takao with soft eyes. "Takao, I don't know when it happened, but I've always felt this **connection** between us. It's like… your mere presence calms me down and makes me want to protect you from harm… Just like when we met for the first time." Rei placed his hands over Takao's bare shoulders, which made the midnight-blue haired woman shiver from his touch. "If only I had told you this sooner… so we wouldn't be in this mess. Believe me, Takao, when I say this," Rei leaned closer to Takao's ear. _"Wo ai ni…"_

_Wo ai ni._

Takao knew very well what those words meant: "I love you". 

At first, she didn't believe them, but when Rei looked deeply into her blue eyes, she knew he meant what he said. He loves her, and she also knew what Rei meant by the "connection" – they talked about it back in Japan, while staying at her brother's place. 

"Rei," Takao placed both her hands to either side of Rei's face, "I feel the same." She smiled. "Aishiteru…" 

A loud sob was heard from Mao as she shook her head negatively. Denying what she was hearing right now. _"No… no…"_

Both new lovers turned to look at her with the eyes of pity and sadness for the pink-haired _nekojin_. So did Rai who was reaching for her to comfort her. _"Mao…" _

"No!" Mao slapped on Rai's hand and ran away from them, pushing the people out of her way. 

_"Mao!" _

"Let her go, Rei." The elder woman told him. _"She wants to be alone for now." _

"But mother, I hurt her feelings! I didn't mean to--!" 

"I know son. But if you **hadn't** told her the truth about your feelings, Mao would've been even more hurt. Truth sometimes hurt, but it had to be told. If you keep it as a secret too long, it will haunt you." 

Rei looked helplessly at his mother and then at Takao, who was as clueless as he was. Next to them, Rai snarled and bit his lower lip, he warned Mao severally times but the stubborn woman didn't want to listen to him. If only she had listened to him, she could've been spared from the heartbreak. 

_'Mao…'_ Rai exhaled, still staring at the direction where Mao had ran off to. 

"Um, Rei? I feel like I've ruined our festival mood…" Takao tapped her fingers together. 

"Takao, don't worry. We'll find it again." Rei joked to lighten up the mood. It seemed to work since Takao was softly laughing at his joke. "Besides, Rai can take care of Mao." The said man flinched when his name was mentioned, and Rei glanced at his friend from the corner of his eyes. _"Right, Rai?"_

The two friends stared into each other's eyes for while until Rai smiled knowingly at him and then ran after Mao. Takao was more clueless than before, but then it hit her; Rai liked Mao. How could've Mao been so clueless of another man's affections for her after all this time? The midnight-blue haired woman shook her head; love does the strangest things to people. 

"Saa, shall we go? The festival has only begun and there's lot to see." Rei gently took a hold of Takao's hand. _"Kiki, Gao? Are you guys coming?" _

"Err, no, I don't think so Rei. Me and Gao will be on our way to the other direction. We'll see you later, before the fireworks." Kiki declined Rei's offer, sensing that the two new lovebirds needed to be alone for now. 

_"Oh. How about you, mother?" _

"Who, me? I'm afraid that I, also, must decline your offer, son. I need to look for your father and the rest of the family. You two have fun!" Mrs. Kon waved at them, her other hand covering her mouth. 

Rei sweatdropped; for the moment, he thought he saw fox-ears appear on the top of his mother's head. He shook his head; that can't be right. 

"Oh well, let's get going then." Rei led the way through the mass of people, showing Takao many things such as games, tiny stores and various different plays. Takao loved the every second of being in the festival; it really did remind her of the Japanese festivals **she** once took Rei to see. 

Rei stopped by the game booth where there was a cute looking stuff toy tiger and a dragon as a price. 

"Aah! Kawaii!" Takao exclaimed, staring at the stuff toys. Rei laughed; even though she was all grown up (as she claimed to be one), Takao confessed that she still had a weakness for cute stuff toys – such as those she saw for a price. 

_"Ah, Rei. Good to see you!"_ The man who was responsible of the game booth said. 

_"Mr. Liu, it's good to see you too." "Who's your lady-friend there? Is she the reason, why you didn't return home after long time?"_ The elder man winked at the long-haired man. Rei blushed – people **really** should stop doing that to him! 

_"Err… in a way, yes. Anyway, this is Takao. She's from Japan." _

"So I understood from the way she spoke. She's a real beauty, though. You should keep her." Mr. Liu laughed at Rei's deep red face. Takao, also, blushed since she understood what Mr. Liu was talking about. _'"Should keep me?" What am I, a **dog**?'_ Annoyed Takao thought. 

Apparently, Rei thought the same as her. _"Mr. Liu! That's my **girlfriend** you're talking about! Please, show some manners!"_

Takao's previous blush increased and her face was almost as red as a tomato. Yes, she understood what Rei just said as well. Girlfriend? Now that she thought about it, she actually liked the sound of it – when it came from Rei's lips. 

The elder man laughed. _"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to be rude or anything. Now then, care to try your luck in this game?"_ Mr. Liu handed a tiny ball for Rei to hit on the target, to drop down the young boy sitting on a bench above the water. 

Rei smirked. _"Sure, why not?"_ He turned to wink at Takao and then back at the target board, looking determined and sure of himself. First try: missed. Second try: close but still missed. Third and final try, was a hit, dropping the young boy into the water tank. 

"Yatta!" Takao clapped cheerfully. 

_"Hoo! Well done, my boy!"_ Mr. Liu congratulated Rei. _"Now then, what will it be? This one?"_ He showed the blue dragon stuff toy first. _"Or this one?"_ Then he showed the white tiger stuff toy. 

"Hmm, tough choice," Takao mumbled, biting on her finger thoughtfully. "I will take this one." She took the white tiger and hugged it closer to her. "For some reason, it reminds me of Rei!" 

The said Chinese man's face turned red, again. My, my, it seemed like he have been blushing all day long today, which was true. (His mother did once say that he blushes easily whenever he feels embarrassed or when someone says something nice about him.) 

"Err, let's get going, eh?" Rei wrapped his arm around Takao's shoulders and bid quick goodbye to chuckling Mr. Liu. 

Takao knew why Rei made a quick runaway from the game booth, and laughed. "Aw, Rei, you shouldn't feel embarrassed. But when I think about it, it's kinda cute that you get all flustered and red all the sudden." 

Wha? Was she teasing him? Well, two can play that game as well. "I think about the same thing about you, when **you** gain that beautiful hue of red over your beautiful face." _'That should do the trick!'_

It did, and the said "beautiful hue of red" appeared over Takao's face and she tried to hide it from Rei's watchful eyes behind her new tiger stuff toy. 

After the awkward moment of silence, the new lovers laughed at each other and went their way through the festival, enjoying the every moment of it. Eating and drinking, and most of all, having fun. 

By the time for the fireworks, they were at the hills to see them better, along with Rei's family and friends. But they were a bit far from them, sitting close to each other, under the tree. The sky looked beautiful, filled with different colors and shapes of fireworks. Rei recognized his father's work and pointed them out every time they showed up for Takao to know them. 

"Wow, your _otousan_ did great job with the fireworks!" 

"Yeah. He had done this sort of job since he was about 16-year-old, under my grandfather's guidance." 

"Are planning to follow your _otousan's_ footsteps?" Takao titled her head as she looked at Rei. 

"Nah, fireworks doesn't interest me in that way. But my cousin, Fei, is going to continue with that tradition. He's already good in making fireworks." 

"Sou ka?" 

"Hm-mm." Rei nodded before resting his left cheek on the top of Takao's head – being careful not to ruin her hairdo. She looked so beautiful tonight – he had said that over and over, but Rei can't help it. 

Before he knew it, Rei had his hand over Takao's cheek, bring her face closer to his and capturing her lips into a chaste kiss, which soon became a passionate kiss. Takao answered to his kiss with equal passion, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

At that same moment, far from them, Mrs. Kon turned to take a look at them and let out a soft gasp. The elder woman's eyes softened at the beautiful moment, feeling happy for both of them. Mrs. Kon smiled as she turned her attention to her husband's fireworks, and moved closer to him to feel his body warmth. Her husband didn't say anything; he just wrapped his arm around her into a loving embrace.

* * *

_"It's a shame you can't stay any longer here, son."_ Mr. Kon said, a bit sad to see his son and his new girlfriend to leave. 

_"Yeah, well. I told Takao that we would stay here only for a week."_ Rei once again remind his father as he packed his things into his backpack. 

_"I understand. But, do consider visiting us more often, eh?"_

Rei smiled. _"I will, father." _

"Maybe **before** the wedding?" Mr. Kon hinted out and elbowed at Rei's ribs. 

_"Wedding! What wedding? There's **no** wedding!"_ Rei asked in startled with his face all red (again). 

Only answer he heard from his father was his laughter as the elder man walked out of Rei's room. Little did Rei know that his mother said the same thing to Takao as well, and earning the same reaction from her as well. 

Shortly, Rei and Takao were standing at the exit of the village, saying their final farewells to Rei's family and friends. 

"Rei, it was nice to see you after long time. You should come here more often," Rai shook his hand with Rei. "You too, Takao. It was nice to meet Rei's girlfriend, even though the big dummy here didn't realize his own feelings for you in the first place." 

The new lovebirds blushed at the same time, causing Rai to laugh at their reaction. "Anyway, Takao, take care of Rei for me, okay?" 

Takao agreed to Rai's request. "I will." 

Rei looked over the crowd as if looking for someone, when he didn't he turned to Rai instead. "Where's Mao? I haven't seen her since…" 

"I don't know. I found her after the 'incident' at the festival and stayed with her a moment, but then she ran away again. She's probably at her home to recover from the heartbreak." 

Rei sighed. "That's shame. I wanted to say goodbye to her too…" 

Rai shook his head. "Bad idea, my friend. It's wise to leave her alone." 

"Yeah, I guess so." 

"I feel ashamed as well…" After that said, Takao became quiet. 

"Hey, it's okay, Takao-chan." Rei comforted her. "Would you like to lead on someone into false hope?" 

"No. It would've been wrong for the person…" Takao mumbled out loud. 

Rei nodded agreeing with her and then looked at his wristwatch. "Ah! We better get going now. Rai, take care of yourself… **and** of Mao. She will need all the comfort she can get now. And tell her that… we're sorry for making her feel humiliated and well, tell her our goodbyes for us." 

"No problem, my friend." Rai smiled, understandingly. 

Rei and Takao held hands while the ones that were free, waved back at the others. "Goodbye mother! Goodbye father! I'll send you a letter or phone you as s_oon as we get back to Japan!" _

"Goodbye Rei! Goodbye Takao! Come visit us someday!" Mrs. Kon called out, sniffling a bit. 

_"We will!"_ Takao answered instead of Rei, who was gaping at her. "What? You **knew** that I did studied Chinese back at college. But I'm not **so** good at it…" 

"I knew, I knew! But… it sounded so natural from your lips." Rei grinned at her. 

"Mou! Rei!" 

Rei laughed at the cute sight his girlfriend made as he led the way up to the hills to wait for their ride. Just then, something came up into Takao's mind. 

"Um, Rei? Are we going to make the same trip back to Japan as we did to here?" 

"Yeah. What about it?" 

Takao stared at him in annoyance. "Rei? I'm going to sit on your lap the whole trip, until we'll reach to the airport!" 

Again, Rei laughed, harder than before. "Sure. Fine by me, _koibito_." 

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**Translations:**

**1. nekojin ** cat-people.   
**2. wo ai ni ** I love you. (Chinese) (**AN:** I think, whoever had read or seen _Fushigi Yuugi_, knows what this means, eh?)   
**3. aishiteru ** I love you.   
**4. saa ** oh well.   
**5. kawaii ** cute.   
**6. yatta! ** you did it!   
**7. otousan ** father.   
**8. sou ka? ** really?   
**9. –chan ** a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females.   
**10. koibito ** beloved, darling, love.   
**11. owari ** the end.

* * *

First draft: July 26 – August 01, 2005   
Re-checked: August 02, 2005

* * *

**After talk:** I'm sorry that it took THIS long for me to write this WHOLE fic:looks at the dates: A MONTH! O.o It seems like… :gasps: No, no, no! Not the writer's block! Back, back, I say:whips at the writer's block: Actually, I blame on my laziness and the WONDERFUL, sunny weathers that kept on coming! Even I need to be out sometimes! 

Anyway, I have less than a week to re-write/write more fics before I go on a family trip. But I don't think that I can manage to post any more fics at the short notice, since the writing of THIS fic took this long! I will continue with fics, by writing them into my notebooks that I'll take with me on a trip. Who knows, maybe I'll come up with new fics? So then, I'll see yah after 2 weeks! Bye-bye for now!

* * *


End file.
